


I Can't Help Myself

by ChElFi



Series: I Don't Dance [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Captain Hill - Freeform, Established Captain Hill, Established Relationship, F/M, Just Married, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A play on the old 70s marriage advice "When your husband comes home meet him at the door, wrapped in cellophane." Seriously, the 70s were so screwed up. Who was supposed to wrap you in the cellophane? The postman? (Oh, gosh, I didn't get enough sleep last night.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't worry. This story may start to sound like it's turning M, but it really is T. I'm keeping all the stories at the T level, or lower.
> 
> That tantalizing tidbit tossed out, this story takes place shortly after the wedding, maybe about two months later.
> 
> Title from the song by The Four Tops.

Maria stepped off the elevator into the apartment in Avengers Tower. She appreciated that the elevator opened directly into the dwelling instead of into a common room or hallway where she might run into someone when she was only trying to get home. The lift was still the same private lift to all the Avengers' levels, but, as Avengers were the only ones with access, she rarely saw anyone. Of course, keeping odd hours didn't hurt. There was not a whole lot of activity anywhere in the Tower at 2:30 in the morning.

But apparently there was in her apartment. She had smelled the oatmeal butterscotch chip cookies the moment the doors had slid open. Judging from the sounds coming from the kitchen, the cook was still working.

She pushed open the door. She really wanted just to go to bed, she'd been up for nearly 24 hours and her head was throbbing. She hoped a cookie might help make up for her skipped dinner. As she made her way to the cooling rack, Steve walked back in through the door on the other side of the kitchen.

Maria stopped, cookies and exhaustion immediately forgotten at the sight of her husband in nothing but an apron and, oh, did he _have_ anything on under the apron?

Maria felt her face flush as he smiled and walked toward her, taking him into her arms. She slipped his arms around his waist, noting, with slight disappointment, that he had boxers on under the apron.

"I couldn't sleep," he said before he pulled back slightly and leaned down to kiss her.

It took only seconds for the kiss to begin to turn into something more. Maria wondered when she would no longer marvel at her desire for him. She'd had lovers before, but not one had ever interested her for long. She'd heard women in the locker rooms at SHIELD bragging about how their man made them want to stay home all the time. She'd thought they were exaggerating. She still did.

Their honeymoon had been nothing like she'd feared. She had worked herself into a pitch over her scars, but Steve had turned the sensitive skin around them into places of pleasure and she'd never bothered to worry about it again. Instead it was two weeks of bliss, and, no, she hadn't wanted to come back.

She hadn't wanted to be apart from him for a minute. When they were apart, they could talk all they wanted, but it wasn't the same. And it wasn't just the sex, it was the way Steve could communicate things to her with just a touch, the way they were learning each other, the way she could allow him to give to her then when it was so difficult at other times.

Steve lifted her onto the counter, her jacket coming off quickly and onto the floor, when the timer for the oven rang.

They pulled apart, gasping for breath. Steve gave her a quick kiss before he turned away from her to take the cookies from the oven.

He slid the new cookies onto the cooling rack as Maria jumped down off the counter.

"Want a cookie?" he asked, picking up one of the cooler ones.

Maria just shook her head and began to unbutton her pants. She smiled a wry smile as Steve's eyes shuttered, watching her unzip, then push them down around her hips, her thighs.

He made one last attempt at a cognitive thought.

"So, I guess I rank higher than butterscotch," he said

She smiled seductively at him, then pulled her feet out of her pants one at a time, leaving the garment where she'd stood and walked toward him.

She slipped her arms back around him and pulled at the tie of the apron.

"I really want to say something pithy, even witty, right now," Steve managed, though he sounded winded. "But, um, my mind is, um."

She pulled back from him as she slipped the apron strap up over his head, then dropped it on the floor. She slid her hands around the waistband of his shorts and he gasped and shuddered.

"No more comment than that needed," she smirked as began to kiss his chest.

"Maria, I," he moaned, but said no more as he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

They didn't last long after that, and as they sat on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket while they nibbled the cookies and watched the sunrise, Maria wondered again at her life. If anyone had told her when she was starting at SHIELD that one day she would have more than even what she dreamed, she never would have believed them.

She finished her last cookie and wiped her hands and face on the napkin Steve handed her. Then she snuggled into the blanket to get closer to him. She tucked her head under his chin and breathed in his scent. He smelled of sex, and them, and butterscotch, and flour. And something uniquely Steve, that part of him that lingered with her wherever she went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh, my. That was so sweet. Wasn't that sweet? I'm just enjoying all the sweetness in this story. It's just so super-sweet. I really hope you loved all that sweet stuff.
> 
> Yes, I'm going to be true to my FanFiction Net profile picture now. :)


End file.
